Nuclear detectors are uranium fission chambers housed within stainless steel pipe, and are utilized in nuclear reactors. Typically, such detectors are formed of 3/4 inch pipe of approximately 40 feet in length. Because the detectors are highly radioactive, they are maintained under water to shield radiation.
In the prior art, detectors were conventionally cut in half and stored randomly under water. Because this resulted in handling, storage and accountability concerns, various tools were devised to bend the detectors into an inverted U-shape such that the detectors may be easily supported at the bend and quickly and easily transferred to storage under water.
While bending tools are known in the prior art, they suffer several drawbacks. First, conventional bending tools utilize one hydraulic cylinder to clamp the detector into position, and a separate hydraulic cylinder to bend the detector in half. The use of two separate cylinders to accomplish these two tasks requires a large number of hoses, controls, and related accessories, thereby requiring a high degree of maintenance. In addition, with independently controlled cylinders, it is possible that one cylinder can fail while the other cylinder continues to be operable. Thus, it is possible that a detector may not be adequately clamped during the bending process, producing a very hazardous condition.
Another problem with prior art bending tools is in their use of a hydraulic cylinder to power the bending arm, and a separate pneumatic cylinder to clamp the detector into position. The use of a separate hydraulic cylinder requires a separate pump, reservoir, and controls for operation in addition to the air compressor necessary to provide pressure to the pneumatic cylinder.